redscales_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Sexual Content
Redscale's Adventure is designed to be playable without invoking any sexual content. However, for those that enjoy it, there are a wide variety of sex scenes included throughout the game. Fetish Filters Once you have started or loaded a game, you can enter the Settings menu and click Fetish Filters to adjust what forms of sexual content will come up during the game. In some cases, you will find 'locked' buttons which you can unlock to access content that your filters blocked, bypassing your previous choice. (The help text for the button will indicate which filters triggered the lock, so you can make an informed choice.) Other content will simply quietly be avoided. For example, in some cases there are multiple variations of a scene and the game randomly chooses between those that fit your filter settings. Game Mechanics * Redscale has a limited amount of sexual endurance. This resets to 10 when you load a game or rest (unless you have no nutrition), and increases by 1 per 'hour' up to your current level. The number is not visible in game, but when it is below six you will see a line in your status window indicating how spent you are, and some scenes will become unavailable. * Having sex will earn SexXP to help you level. Which stats are affected are determined by the scene. As a rule, scenes where you are dominant increase Fear, submissive/gentle scenes increase Fellowship. Strength, Dexterity, Stamina, and Constitution are commonly increased. You can also gain SexXP toward increasing the global level of your pawns of a particular race/gender. Your followers can also benefit from SexXP toward increasing their stats. * Having sex with a Follower will increase (or decrease in the case of rape) their Touch affinity, improving your relationship with them. * Having sex with an enemy will, in many cases, end combat. Some enemies will join after sex. * If you build a harem building, when you rest in that base all of your remaining sexual endurance will be converted to SexXP before resetting, up to a maximum of 2 per consort and 1 per concubine staffing the building. Finding Sex Scenes * When an opponent surrenders, you have the option to Rape them. This may have side effects such as the enemy joining you, or enabling further scenes. Most sentient enemies dislike this, however, and will tell their Faction, influencing your relations with those factions. ** Potential Followers that you rape will usually get negative touch affinity, making it harder to recruit them on future encounters and putting them at a worse starting relationship, making it harder to have positive sexual experiences with them as well. ** Non-sentient enemies and some others will only surrender if you finish them with nonlethal damage, such as the Wrestle attack. If you are into that kind of content, you will need to do this in addition to enabling the filter (it is off by default). * In combat, you can use the Seduce command to offer to end the combat and have sex instead. This option is disabled if the enemy will not even consider it. * In combat, you can use Parlay to increase your opponent's Will to Fuck. If it exceeds their other Wills, you will have a sex scene and typically end the combat. It is not always possible to trigger sex this way. * Outside of combat, when you view a Pawn you can chose to Fuck them. Scenes will often vary depending on whether this is your first time with that pawn. * Outside of combat, when you view a Follower you may have the choice to Fuck them. This indicates you are taking them regardless of their will, and may have negative repercussions if you do not have a good enough relationship with them, up to permanently losing a Follower or getting a Game Over. * Alternatively, you can Talk to them, and choose to Seduce them. The scenes available there will change based on your current total Affinity, as well as their current Arousal and Exhaustion. Teasing type scenes will increase arousal, which resets when resting and may drop when they cum, while orgasms tend to build up Exhaustion, limiting sex options until they (and you) rest. Some scenes have specific requirements. * If you build and populate a Harem building, when you rest in that base you will get a random sex scene initiated by one of your consorts/concubines. * There are random scenes that can occur when Exploring different areas presenting unique opportunities for sex, if you meet the requirements. Category:Basics